Special Guests For Julian Bernardino's MSTS Thomas and Friends Remakes.
Blue and Huey, also known as Breakvan, is the eighth scene in Casey Jr & Friends. Cast *Donald # 9 - Blue (Choo Choo) (Both wise) *Douglas # 10 - Huey (Choo Choo) (Both wise) *Gordon # 4 - Montana (Play Safe) (Both proud) *Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) *James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Hogwarts 2001 and 2011) (Both vain) *Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) (Both wise and kind) *Thomas # 1 - Casey Junior (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) *The Brakevan - Himself *The Conductor - The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) *The Foolish Freight Cars - Themselves *Narrator (of Donald and Douglas for the US) - George Carlin Transcript *Narrator: Blue and Huey are twins and have arrived from Dora the Explorer to help Mickey Mouse. But only one engine has been expected. The twins mean well, but do cause confusion. Mickey Mouse has given them numbers. Blue 9 and Huey 10. But he is still planning to send one engine home. (Casey Junior's whistle blows as he puffs past with his coaches) There is a breakvan in the yard that has taken a dislike to Huey. Things always go wrong when he has to take him out. His trains are late and he is blamed. Huey begins to worry, but Blue, his twin, is angry. *Blue: You are a muckle nuisance! *Narrator: Said Blue. *Blue: It's to leave you behind, I'd be wanting! *The Spiteful Breakvan: You can't. *Narrrator: Said the van. *The Spiteful Breakvan: I'm essential. *Blue: Oh, are you?! *Narrator: Blue burst out. *Blue: You're nothing but a screeching and a noise when all's said and done! Despite Huey, will you? Take a hike! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Oh! Oh! Oh! *Ringo Starr: Cried the van. *Donald: There's more coming, should you misbehave?! *Narrator: The van behaved better after that. Until one day, Blue had an accident. The rails were slippery. He couldn't stop in time. (Blue crashes into the signalbox) Blue wasn't hurt, but Mickey Mouse was most annoyed. *Mickey Mouse: I am dissappointed, Blue. I didn't expect such-um-clumsiness from you. I've decided to send Huey back and keep you. *Blue: I'm sorry, sir. (Blue drips some tears sadly) *Narrator: Said Blue. *Mickey Mouse: I should think so too. You have upset my arrangements. Now Harry Hogwarts will have to help with the goods work while you get yourself fixed. Harry will dislike that. *Mickey Mouse: Mickey was right. (Harry's whistle blows as he puffs past, hauling some fuel trucks) Harry grumbled dreadfully about extra work. *Huey: Anyone would think. *Mickey Mouse: Said Huey. *Huey: That Huey had his accident by mistake. I heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. *Harry Hogwarts: Aw, shut up, you idiot! *Huey: Said Harry. *Harry: It's not funny. *Narrator: He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. *Huey: Well, well, well. *Narrator: Huey. *Douglas: Surely Harry, it wasn't you? You didn't say. *Narrator: Harry didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. (He puffs with away with a cream van, flatbed, stone truck, and coal truck and caboose) *The Spiteful Breakvan: Harry is cross. *Narrator Snickered the spiteful breakvan. *The Spiteful Breakvan: We'll try to make him crosser still. *Freight Cars: Hold back! *Narrator: Giggled the freight cars to each other. Harry did his best, but was exhausted when they reached Toyland Express's station. Luckily Huey was there. *Harry Hogwarts: Help me up the hill, please. *Ringo Starr: Panted Harry. *Harry Hogwarts: These freight cars are playing tricks. *Huey: We'll show them. *Narrator: Said Huey. (Huey, coupled in front of Harry, helps him with the freight cars) Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the freight cars up the hill. But Harry was losing steam. *Harry Hogwarts: I can't do it. I can't do it. *Huey: Leave it to me! *Ringo Starr: Shouted Huey. The conductor was anxious. *Conductor: Go steady. The coupling's snapping. (The spiteful breakvan's coupling snaps as the conductor jumps off Harry's freight train unharmed) The van was flying backwards down the hill and into the yard and came off the tracks after hitting some buffers. No one had been hurt, and soon Toyland Express came to clear the mess. Mickey was on board. *Mickey Mouse: I might have known it would be Huey. *Narrator: He said. *Toyland Express: Huey was grand, sir. *Narrator: Said Toyland Express. *Toyland Express: Harry had no steam left, but Harry worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. *Mickey Mouse: Two would have been enough. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Mickey Mouse: I want to be fair, Huey. But, I don't know. I really don't know. *Narrator: Mickey was making up his mind about which engine to send away, but that's another story. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs